Handing your heart
by SweetTramp
Summary: Los Mugiwara, vuelven a hacer una fiesta por la próxima aventura que se asoma. A lo que Trafalgar Law, se muestra renuente pero termina cediendo a disfrutar la fiesta, teniendo en mente otro tipo de diversión al ver como Luffy, se encontraba ebrio. Lemon, y spoiler del manga, o eso creo.


Frunció los labios, disgustado al ver como, la tripulación de Mugiwara, o mejor dicho, el cocinero y el espadachín parecían estar dispuestos a comenzar una pelea.

_''Otra vez no...'_'

Su vista paso por cada uno de los que se encontraban allí, dejando su mirada con mayor atención al capitán. Una leve sonrisa se escapó de sus labios al ver, como este, se metía una cantidad exagerada de carne en su boca mientras se carcajeaba - manchando a los más cercanos con sobras de carne- de la ya, comenzada pelea.  
Se alejo lo suficiente, intentando encontrar un poco de paz y serenidad. Se recostó y cerro los ojos, repasando en su mente cada paso del plan y buscando cualquier falla que pudiese tener.

_''Dressrosa... Dentro de dos días ya estaremos allí'' _suspiró _''Doflamingo... ¿Cuales serán tus siguientes movimientos?''_

Abrió los ojos perezosamente, al sentir una respiración que le rozaba el rostro. No se inmutó pero no pudo evitar sentir la sensación de comodidad al ver la cercanía de Luffy.

-¡Traffy!- gritó lo suficientemente fuerte, para que frunciera el ceño- ¡Únete a la fiesta! -él, arqueó una ceja ante la dichosa mención de la fiesta,intrigado.

- Mugiwara-ya - el nombrado, lo miró con una curiosidad tatuada en sus ojos. - Debemos hablar sobre lo que hay que hacer en Dressrosa en vez de hacer una... fiesta-

Luffy lo miró totalmente ofendido, vio como abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se limito a inflar las mejillas en un gesto infantil.

Arqueó-nuevamente- las cejas ante aquel gesto.

-¡USSOP! - Chilló el capitán, al instante apareció el nombrado, quien mantenía una sonrisa, divertido.

-Oi, Luffy te estas perdiendo la competencia de Kinemon y de - de pronto se calló al observar la mirada seria de su capitán.

-Ussop, recién Traffy me ha dicho que deberíamos planear una vez que lleguemos a Dressrosa en vez de hacer una... fiesta- Trafalgar no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver como Luffy le imitaba.

Ussop pestañeo confundido, al instante soltó una carcajada, que se le unió Luffy. Los dos negaron con la cabeza y cada uno pasó un brazo por los hombros de Trafalgar.

-Ussop explícale como hacemos las cosas nosotros- ordenó nuevamente, serio. Como si hace unos segundos atrás no se hubiera estando carcajeando.

-Lo que pasa, querido aliado, es obvio -dictaminó - nosotros dejamos todo simplemente y únicamente- hizo un silencio dramático, Law miró de reojo al escuchar el pequeño ''shishishi'' peculiar del capitán. - ¡A LA SUERTE! - chillaron a la par.

No pudo evitar poner una cara de espanto ante eso.

Observo como el tirador se largaba hacia donde se encontraba todo la multitud. Volvió a mirar de reojo a su nuevo aliado, este se reía mirando el inmenso mar.

Se acercó cauteloso, quedando a su lado, llevando su mirada hacía donde observaba. De repente sintió que una mano ajena se entrelazaba a la suya y lo tironeaba para seguirle.

- ¡Solo esta vez, diviértete! - lo miró intensamente, al ver como este le sonreía con tanta inocencia. Se encogió de hombros y lo siguió, dejando sus manos entrelazadas.

Al llegar donde se encontraban todos, sintió como la calidez de su mano era reemplazada por el vacío, recorrió la mirada buscándolo y lo observo junto a su pequeño medico, metiéndose unos palillos en la nariz y en la boca, haciendo un gesto, que sacaba carcajadas a los que se encontraban allí.

Menos a él, claro.

Se mantuvo un poco alejado pero lo suficiente cerca para estar al tanto de todo. Una pequeña molestia volvió a rondar en su mente al ver la poca importancia que le daban al estar por llegar a Dressrosa y lo que significaba esto.  
Comenzó a acercarse, nuevamente, hacía el capitán para hacerle entender que debían tener cuidado y la suma importancia de entender todos los pasos del plan.  
Se detuvo abruptamente al sentir como le tiraban el humo del cigarrillo en la cara. Miró al cocinero con claro fastidio.

-Esta es la clase de alianza que tiene en mente aquel niñato- dio una fuerte calada- Aún sabiendo lo peligroso que será, no desistirá en dejar todo a la suerte o al destino.- Retomó su camino hacia la cocina, dándole la espalda- ni como tampoco de esta pequeña fiesta- se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta- Y al parecer, como tampoco tu de esa pequeña atención a nuestro capitán, eh?-

Se sorprendió interiormente ante aquellas esas palabras, manteniéndose sereno, viendo como este se iba. No pudo evitar suspirar, derrotado.

-No vas a dejar de darme sorprender, Mugiwara-ya. - Su seria mirada, por un momento, demostró una pequeña diversión ante aquel comportamiento. Se pellizco el puente de la nariz, entendiendo las palabras del cocinero y aceptando la -anterior- propuesta de Luffy.

_- ¡Solo esta vez, diviértete! -_

Se acerco apenas y observo a su alrededor, como todos se encontraban brindando -quien sabe el por qué- tan alegres, tan... despreocupados, disfrutando de la vida como si fuese el ultimo.

Agarró una botella de sake, dándole un gran trago a aquel espeso sabor.

_''Solo por esta vez''_ pensó al sentir como ese sabor iba quemandole la garganta, solo en esta noche se dejaría embargar por el sentimiento de disfrutar sin preocupaciones.

Miró de reojo al capitán del barco, como este, ya tenía apenas un perceptible sonrojo.

_''Oh si que lo disfrutaría.''_

* * *

Ya habían transcurrido varias horas y el disturbio de la fiesta seguía exactamente como el comienzo. Aunque el efecto del alcohol se podía ver en algunos.

Como en él.

Pero había que observarle detalladamente para darse cuenta que podía estar,tan solo un poco ebrio.- o eso se repetía así mismo-

En cambio, Luffy, se podía apreciar totalmente su ebriedad.

_''Seguramente si estuviera en el mástil, me daría cuenta igual de su estado''_ pensó con sorna.

Contemplo como arrastraba las palabras y aquel tenue sonrojo que era digno de admirar. Lo escuchó chillar de golpe, pareciendo casi a un sonoro gemido. Al haber terminado otra botella de sake.

Su nula imaginación, se había obstinado en, precisamente no ser nula... Aquel chillido-o gemido-, aquel sonrojo, como entrecerraba los ojos lentamente a causa de la ebriedad...

Lograron que el, Trafalgar Law, se sintiera deseoso, deseoso por ese chico de goma.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su- ahora espectacular- imaginación, inconscientemente se relamió los labios. En su imaginación, Luffy se encontraba tan deseoso... Tan dispuesto a entregarse a el. Pidiendo por más... Con aquella mirada tan contradictoria de inocencia y lujuria.

Sintió una leve punzada de excitación, y al sentir una leve molestia en sus pantalones, no hizo más que confirmarlo.

Nunca pensó alegrarse por usar aquel largo abrigo.

Gruño molesto, el efecto del alcohol lograban que sus pensamientos fueran más desinhibido, haciéndolo desear... mas de lo que ya lo hacía. Ciertamente su pequeña atención comenzó al verle por primera vez en el Archipiélago, cualquier persona sensata no sería capaz ni de pensar en golpear a un tenryuubito.

Y claramente, Luffy no era sensato ni en lo más mínimo, era realmente una caja de sorpresas. Y el se encontraba _deseoso_ de descubrir cada sorpresa que contenía.

Despertó de sus pensamientos, al darse cuenta de que había perdido de vista a Luffy. Lo rebuscó con la mirada y pudo ver el singular sombrero de paja, adentrándose en la cocina.

Se dirigió hacia allí, ya que prefería deleitarse observando a Luffy que observar a dos espadachines seguir bebiendo hasta llegar al -pronto- coma etílico o hasta la inconsciencia, lo que llegara primero.

Se sorprendió al ver, que también se encontraban el cocinero y el tirador, refunfuño molesto, pero luego sonrió maliciosamente.

-Mugiwara-ya- le llamó - Debo decirte algo -

- Dilo- respondió risueño

- Solo a ti te concierne esto - miró de reojo a Sanji y a Usopp, para que entendiesen que se encontraban demás. Sanji suspiró y agarro del cuello a Usopp,quien se encontraba totalmente ebrio. Comenzando a arrastrarlo hacía la salida.

Luego de unos de unos segundos de silencio absoluto-siendo interrumpido por el bullicio de afuera- entre ellos, se acerco con pasos cautelosos, lo suficientemente cerca para que sus respiraciones se entremezclasen.

Lo miró detenidamente, seguía con aquel apetecible sonrojo, su mirada curiosa centrada solo en él y sus labios levemente abiertos, tentándolo... Llamándolo

Y sin más lo beso.

Luffy, abrió los ojos de golpe, sorprendido. Oyó como de pronto, abrían la puerta de golpe, reposó su mirada y se sorprendió aún más al encontrarse a un atónito Ussop. Sintió la mirada incrédula de este, y como pronto se sonrojaba furiosamente al molestar. Hizo una pequeña reverencia velozmente y cerró la puerta tan rápido como entró.

Centró su mirada en aquel que lo besaba y lo empujo bruscamente, mientras que su sonrojo se volvía - si era posible- más tenue.

- ¿Que demonios haces?- bramó sorprendido, y más sorprendido al sentir aquel cosquilleo en el estomago.

Trafalgar, conectó su mente e intento procesar una respuesta... Que fuese coherente, sonrió ladinamente - Solo estoy tomando esto como devolución después de salvarte la vida.-

Ante esa respuesta, todo el rastro de sorpresa, se esfumó dándole paso a la gran curiosidad de este.

-P-pensé que solo era un capricho el salvarme- acotó dudoso

- Lo fue- disminuyó nuevamente la distancia, que había sido impuesta por el pequeño capitán, aprovechando ese momento de duda - Pero, recapacite y no soy un hombre que hace las cosas solo por un capricho, sabes- acaricio levemente con sus nudillos el mentón de Luffy- Y para devolverme el favor tienes que hacer solo una cosa-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Pertenecerme esta noche- y nuevamente unió sus labios en un beso que demandaba pasión.

El menor, jadeó de la impresión, dándole acceso al mayor para inspeccionar su deseosa cavidad. Luffy comenzó a responder torpemente haciendo que Law sonriese a mitad del beso. Levemente fue empujándole hasta llegar al amplio sofá, lo recostó cuidadosamente, como si se tratase de alguien frágil.

Law no pudo evitar reírse mentalmente ante eso, trataba con sumo cuidado y fragilidad a alguien, que por si solo había conseguido que su cabeza valga, 400 millones de berris, claramente no era alguien que pudiese catalogarse como _frágil_.

Unió nuevamente sus labios, explorándose mutuamente. Pronto aquel gran abrigo empezó a resultar molesto, logrando negar aquel pensamiento que hubo tenido hace unos instantes. Presumiendo de su agilidad, se lo sacó velozmente - casi con desesperación- ante aquella atenta mirada, logrando que sonriera.

Dejo ver su bien torneado cuerpo, mostrando su afición por los tatuajes, teniendo en cuenta el gran tatuaje que se plasmaba en su tórax. Notó, como este miraba con una curiosidad palpable su pecho. Sintió Las manos titubeantes de Mugiwara, recorriendo lenta-y tortuosamente- el tatuaje.

-Me gusta- susurró, lo observo detenidamente, curioso. - Me gusta - Repitió, con mayor fuerza, tocándole sin pudor alguno, aquel tatuaje, logrando un imperceptible descarga de placer.

El mayor, besó castamente los labios de Luffy, le siguió el mentón, sus mejillas, mordiéndolas y estirándolas levemente, logrando que Luffy riera entre suspiros; logró hacer un camino de besos hasta llegar al cuello, que mordió, saboreó y marcó, dejando unas marcas violáceas.

Sintió que necesitaba más contacto con la piel de aquel que había logrado llevarle casi hasta la obsesión. No pudo evitar mostrar la sorpresa, al ver como este daba la iniciativa, con sus manos temblorosas, de sacarse la chaqueta. Cuando ambos torsos se encontraron desnudos, en un súbito impulso, lo abrazó posesivamente,dejando descansar su cabeza en el hueco del cuello, sintiendo el calor que emanaba el menor. El pequeño, sintió la respiración, logrando que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca. Luffy, desconocedor de aquellas reacciones que estaba teniendo y de aquella súbita vergüenza, al sentir como su cara se prendía- casi literalmente- de un rojo carmesí.

Si bien Luffy, era un desconocedor de todo lo que estaba sintiendo, pero en cierta manera, todo esto le encantaba, lo embriagaba.

Correspondió el abrazo, y aprovechando que el mayor, se encontraba repartiendo besos por su hombro, le besó la oreja y le siguió una divertida mordida.

Law, ante eso, quedó estático, se movió un poco, para mirarlo a los ojos y se encontró riendo, con ese extravagante''shishishi''

Aprovechando ese momento, con un movimiento veloz, le desabrochó el pantalón, y agarró la palpable erección, apretándole ligeramente la punta. Su sonrisa de satisfacción fue inevitable, al ver como el menor, unos segundos antes se encontraba riendo-como si hubiera hecho una travesura- y luego soltaba aquel sonoro gemido.

Inicio con el vaivén de masturbarlo, sentía como el cuerpo que se encontraba debajo suyo tenía espasmos de placer; Los gemidos comenzaron a escapar de aquella suculenta boca con más precisión, como también la velocidad de como lo masturbaba. Nuevamente se dirigió hacia su cuello, plantandole suaves besos, que eran aceptadas gustosamente. En un impulso, mordió levemente la clavícula, logrando que soltara un gemido que resonó más, entremezclado de placer y dolor. Poco a poco, fue descendiendo sin poder evitar dejar un lugar sin besar, luego, se concentro en lamer aquella gran cicatriz que se marcaba en el pecho. Las manos temblorosas de Luffy, apretujaban hasta rasguñarle la espalda. Demasiado concentrado en disfrutar todo lo que lograba hacerle sentir.

Law, sin poder evitarlo, dejo por todo el torso, marcas violáceas, marcándolo como suyo. _Porque lo era. _

Era completamente suyo. Y a el, no le gustaba compartir.

Y si Luffy por tema de ebriedad - aunque estaba casi seguro que se encontraba consciente de lo que hacia- Tuviera recuerdos difusos, aquellas marcas le recordarían todo. De como se mostró lo bastante gustoso en entregarse por completo a él, de como le respondía con ahínco aquellos apasionados besos.

Respiró, llenándose de la fragancia que lo caracterizaba tanto a Luffy, era un extraño pero embriagante olor.

Luffy podría no recordarlo mañana, pero haría que su cuerpo no lo olvidara.

Abruptamente, dejo de masturbarlo. Logrando una queja de este, quien lo miró frunciendo los ceños y hacia un leve puchero. Ante esa imagen, besó su ombligo, y beso tras beso, comenzó a descender hasta llegar hacia su erección.

Se encontró suficientemente cerca del miembro, quien sentía como las respiraciones le daban de lleno en la punta, haciéndole inconscientemente, jadear. Se relamió los labios deseoso y cuando iba a darle aquella apetitosa atención que tanto parecía pedir aquella erección. Sintió como le apretaban los hombros, lo bastante para llamarle la atención y dirigirle una mirada que, por si sola preguntaba.

Luffy, con una inusual vergüenza, tembló, negando con la cabeza. Aquella reacción, solo logro intrigarlo y hacerlo ansiar más.

-N..No lo hagas- respondió apenado

Law se reincorporo, sin quitarle la mirada. - Quiero saborearte todo Luffy-ya - Mencionó, logrando una leve impresión al llamarle por su nombre. En un gesto enternecedor acarició su nariz, con la suya- Déjame llenarte de placer.- Respondió, con su voz y sus ojos cargados de placer.

Ante esas palabras, se sintió embargado por aquella mirada y la vergüenza, la pena quedaron atrás. Luffy lo besó, mordisqueándole el labio inferior. Cuando se separaron de aquel beso, luffy le regaló esa sonrisa tan característica de él.

Se dirigió, decidido a llenarle de placer. Agarró la base del miembro, y con la punta de la lengua delineo la glande. Sintió como un leve gemido se escapaba de sus-hinchados- labios, sonrió y comenzó poco a poco, a meterse lo que le cabía en la boca. Logrando que el menor jadeara al sentir su lengua juguetear con aquello tan sensible. Sus manos se dirigieron al azabache cabello, agarrándolo, mientras inconscientemente empezaba a mover sus caderas. Law dispuesto a complacerlo, comenzó a saborear y a chuparlo con desenfreno, mientras que con su mano, acariciaba sutilmente los testículos.

Cuando sintió que se estaba por venir en su boca, apretó con sus labios la punta, logrando así detener el tan deseado orgasmo por parte de el. Logro en un rápido movimiento, posicionarse arriba de luffy, quedando entre en medio de las piernas de este, y pudo observar la mirada de frustración, no pudo evitar reírse mentalmente.

-todavía no.- replico ante la mirada, sutilmente encantado-

Ante la mirada, frustrada, se relamió el dedo indice, dirigiéndola hacia su estrecha cavidad, logrando una pequeña incomodad cuando lo introdujo, comenzando a dilatarlo. Cuando Luffy se acostumbro a esa intromisión. Le siguió un segundo hasta introducir el tercero.

Luffy se aferró con fuerzas por la espalda de Law, sintiéndose abrumado, al tener al mayor tocándole tan... Profundamente. Cuando rozó aquel punto, le rasguño todavía más, dejando finas lineas rojizas. Trafalgar, no pudo soportar más a su desatendido miembro, se acomodó entre las piernas de el menor, colocandolas alrededor de su cadera. Acerco su pene a la ceñida cavidad de el, logrando que este se pusiera tenso.

Acaricio levemente la mano de el, pasando una suave caricia hasta llegar a la mejilla, donde se concentro en relajarlo. Poco a poco fue introduciéndose dentro de el, pequeñas lágrimas de dolor salieron de sus ojos color ónix. Repartió pequeños besos por toda la cara, aprovechando para limpiarle las lagrimas. De pronto, lo besó, justo cuando entraba completamente en el. Ambos gimieron a la vez, en medio del beso.

Espero unos segundos a que se acostumbrara a el. Apena sintió que el menor lo buscaba, incitándolo con el movimiento de sus caderas, procedió a embestirlo lentamente.

-Eres tan estrecho- susurró jadeante, aprovechando a lamerle el lóbulo.

-Ah.. L-Law- Gimió, llamándolo por primera vez, por su nombre.

Aquella simple mención, lograron excitarlo en demasía. Pronto sus estocadas comenzaron a ser veloces y certeras, tocándole aquel punto que tanto extasiaba a Luffy, demostrandolo gimiendole en el oído con tanto ahínco. Law dirigió su mano hacia el pene de Luffy, comenzando a masturbarlo a la velocidad de como lo penetraba.

Pasando el tiempo, sus respiraciones se volvieron erráticas, como las estocadas. Sus cuerpos, se encontraban perlados por el sudor. Ambos dándose cuenta de que el final se encontraba pronto. Volvieron a acariciarse y besarse tan íntimamente.

El menor, arqueó la espalda, recibiendo por completo el espasmo del orgasmo, manchandole en el proceso el abdomen de el y de este. Sintió como estrechaba su cavidad, logrando sacarle un gemido, dio una estocada más y se derramó en su interior. Cuando iba a salirse, sintió como le abrazaban por el cuello. observo la cansada mirada de Luffy.

-Quédate un rato más- el capitán del Sunny, lo miró fijamente, sin poder- y querer- desviar la mirada- Me gusta sentirte así- respondió inocentemente, riendo.

Se quedo, apenas un minuto adentro de el, al fin y al cabo, a el también le gustaba. Cuando salió por completo, se recostó, tratando de controlar el multo de sentimientos que comenzaron a embargarlo, y tratando de volver a la normal, su agitada respiración. Apenas se había armonizado consigo mismo, se acerco nuevamente, se sorprendió al ver a su acompañante, totalmente dormido.

Analizo al cuerpo durmiente que se encontraba a su lado, como graciosamente tenia un hilillo de baba. Busco algo con que limpiarse la mancha de semen que tenía en el estomago, y aprovecho para tapo sus partes intimas con sus ropajes. Comenzó a vestirse con una lentitud casi dolorosa.

Cuando se encontró vestido, se sentó cerca, para poder memorizar cada facción de aquel rostro. Acaricio sutilmente las hebras color azabache, hasta llegar a aquella cicatriz abajo del ojo, que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-Room- Susurró,y de pronto le sacó el corazón. Observo detenidamente, el compás de los latidos, embelesado. Tan pronto como lo agarró, volvió a colocarlo en donde tenia que estar.

-En donde debía estar- se corrigió en voz alta, ese corazón_ tenía_ que estar con el, perteneciendole.

Suspiro frustrado, renuente a irse, pero calculando la hora, había amanecido... Hace rato. Hecho un ultimo vistazo a su pequeña obsesión y cuando estaba a punto de irse, abrieron la puerta de golpe.

-Vaya, no esperaba encontrarme a alguien- dijo, Robin al verlo allí a esas horas.

El aludido, se quedo callado, ligeramente asombrado, pero sin mostrarlo. Dio un ligero paso hacia al costado para dejarla pasar.

-Ya veo- dijo, casi divertida. Rió ligeramente, al ver a su despistado capitán, durmiendo completamente desnudo, siendo tapado por sus características ropas en aquella zona- Por lo que parece, quedo bastante agotado- pronunció con ese tono que demostraba que se encontraba divertida, al escuchar el sonoro ronquido.

Ante esas palabras, Tragalgar tuvo el impulso de soltar una carcajada, por esta extraña situación. Hizo un amago de sonrisa y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.

-Trafalgar-san- le llamó- Voy hacer café, por si quieres... Al fin y al cabo, pronto algunos se levantarán y como comúnmente, harán bullicio- mientras, servía tres tazas de café en la mesa - Y se te nota demasiado cansado...- replicó con aquel tono, sonriendo.

_''Que más da''_ pensó trafalgar _'' Solo se acentuaran un poco las ojeras''_ se encogió de hombros y se sentó a beber aquel caliente liquido.

A los minutos, llegó Franky, sentándose al lado de Robin, quien con antelación ya le había servido el café.

-Estoy super cansado- susurró somnoliento, quien no se había dado cuenta del desnudo capitán.

Estuvieron un momento, en un silencio cómodo, siendo interrumpido, por los ronquidos de Luffy.

La puerta, volvió a abrirse, y los tres que se encontraban allí, miraron al recién llegado.

-Buen día- pronunció, casi ronroneando, mientras se estiraba- Ah Robin-chan yo también quiero un café- Dio dos pasos y se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar aquel ronquido. Miró de donde provenía aquel ruido y se espantó, al ver a Luffy desnudo.

-¡GYAAH!- gritó Nami - L-L-Luffy... ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí, desnudo?!- señaló al cuerpo, con múltiples marcas por el torso.- Y ustedes tres- bramó enojada- ¿¡Por que no lo han despertado y sacado de aquí?!-

-Porque estaba dormido- se limito a responder Franky, como si fuera obvio, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y si lo miras bien, Nami... Podrás darte cuenta cuan cansado esta nuestra capitán- respondió Robin, a la vez que bebía un sorbo de su, ya inexistente, café.

Los cuatro pares de ojos, se detuvieron a observar, como aquel durmiente cuerpo, comenzaba a despertarse.

Luffy, se frotó los ojos, totalmente cansado y dio un enorme bostezo, que no se molestó en taparlo- ¿Por que hacen tanto ruido?- Susurró, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz. Nami observo como las ropas que le tapaban, sus zonas intimas, parecían dispuestas a enseñar todo, se acercó tan solo un poco a Luffy y le golpeó.

-¡Idiota tápate de una buena vez!- exigió, se llevó una mano a la cara, mostrando una evidente exasperación- ¿¡Y que demonios sucedió aquí?!-

-Yo..- Se observó así mismo, tapándose esas zonas, miro con bastante confusión y curiosidad aquellas marcas, de golpe alzó la mirada, buscando al verdadero culpable y vio que este también lo miraba.

Un pequeño sonrojo se apoderó en las mejillas de Luffy, y luego, se carcajeo. Mostrando una inusual felicidad. Ante eso Law, sonrió, intentando disimularlo dándole un sorbo a su-frío- café.

Robin, se apoyo en su brazo, totalmente divertida ante esta escena. Le tocó el brazo robotico a Franky y con una mirada, ambos se sonrieron, entendiendo lo que realmente pasó allí.

De las afueras, se podía escuchar la típica discucion de todos los días entre Sanji y Zoro. Robin volvió a repasar la mirada entre el nuevo aliado y en su capitán y volvió a mirar hacía donde provenían los gritos. Y se pregunto, cuanto alcohol habrían que tomar aquellos dos, para que hubiese un mismo resultado como el que hubo ahora...

* * *

Law, se encontraba absorto mirando el despejado cielo, demasiado cansado para pensar siquiera...Demasiado cansado para haber percibido la presencia de sombrero de paja y de como este, prácticamente le saltó encima, en un estrangulador abrazo, dejando apresadas sus piernas. Miró de reojo a su aliado, quien había apoyado su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello.

-Me ha gustado- respondió riendo- ¡Me gustas! - chilló, con esa característica alegría.

-Eres mío- susurró, volviendo a mirar al cielo- Esas marcas lo demuestran.-

-Tuyo... Y de mis nakamas!- agregó- Aunque... No hay nada malo si hay un poco de preferencia, no?- replicó, sonriendo

-Si de preferencia, refieres a que solo harás esto conmigo... Sí- Y entonces, el menor, impulsivamente lo besó.

Apenas había sido un roce, pero un beso, al fin y al cabo...Y uno de los tantos que habría en un futuro.

Cuando se separaron, le sonrió nuevamente, y se alejo corriendo y exigiendo un gran desayuno, alegando que tenia mucha hambre.

Se pregunto, cuanto tardaría entregarle su corazón, voluntariamente.

_''Pronto''_ pensó con seguridad, tanto como el y Luffy, sabían que se lo entregaría pronto, y en un momento que no se lo podría esperar.

Y tanto como Luffy y como el, sabían que él le había entregado su corazón, cuando acepto aquella atención que lo embargó desde que lo conoció.

* * *

Bueno cabe aclarar que One piece no es mío, sino, de Eiichiro Oda. Solo hago esto con la intención de divertirme, y que les pueda agradar lo que escribo :3.

Ya que soy nueva en esto...Me gustaría que dejasen sus opiniones de que les pareció, para ayudarme a seguir publicando historias ^^.


End file.
